Si fuere menos cobarde…
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: El rostro sonrosado de Vivio es tan dulce como el de su madre, me entrego el pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y fue a esconderse tras Nanoha que le acaricio la cabeza como de costumbre


**Hola, bueno como nota rara no es videojuego y no es ShizNat, misteriosamente es un intento de incursionar en un nuevo mundo, uno desconocido. Sucede que solo he visto Strikers y A's así que escribir este oneshot me resulto complicado, emocionante y misteriosamente fluido, espero no haber masacrado mucho la escancia de Fate porque como dije no he visto la primera temporada y tuve que guiarme por santa wikipedia.**

**Aparte de eso, es una historia muy a mi estilo, no tengo nada en contra del NanoFate pero en lo que leí note que el manejo de la relación entre ellas es muy lindo, la verdad no creo poder hacer algo así a la primera preferiría ver la serie completa en incluso leer los manga para tener un mejor panorama, y evitar caer en lo repetitivo. Con eso en mente opte por esta opción en la trama, sé que hay muchos y muchas fans que van a querer matarme luego de leer esta historia pero pensemos de esta manera: no todo puede ser siempre como nosotros queremos, hay que estar abierto a nuevas posibilidades. En mi caso particular no tengo anda en contra de Yuuno, como tampoco es mi intención hacer que sea aún más detestado.**

**Me extendí un poco, lo siento. Ya sé que nadie le interesa pero la idea vino a mi mientras me preparaba algo de comer, si me queme porque todo se proyecto tan claro e mi mente que de la emoción olvide que la sartén estaba caliente.**

**Sin más parloteo he aquí mi nueva (y humilde) creación. Espero la disfruten.**

3

2

1

**Si fuere menos cobarde…**

Un día como hoy se supone debe ser el más feliz en la vida de una mujer ó posiblemente el segundo más feliz.

Casi no he dormido y a pesar de que el reloj marca cerca de las 5 a.m. no tengo ganas de ver como sale el sol y mi vida empeora. Hoy daría lo que fuera por cambiar mi vida por la de alguien más, por no estar presente en ese matrimonio, pero yo Fate T. Hallaoun soy la madrina de la novia y por ende no puedo escapar.

Sí hubiere podido vencer mi cobardía, aún si no lograba cambiar este acontecimiento, no estaría en esta posición. Siento que no podre levantarme y cumplir con mi _obligación _ el día de hoy, creo que voy a perder la compostura en algún momento de la ceremonia y lo arruinare todo, siento que voy a empezar a llorar como posesa cuando ella por fin este totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

¿Cómo pude dejar que esta situación me envolviere de esta manera?

Hoy es el día donde Yuuno por fin hará a Nanoha su esposa y yo estaré en primera fila, con el _privilegio_ de verles jurarse amor eterno.

Esta pesadilla empezó seis meses atrás cuando regrese de una misión. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando llegue a _casa_ y Vivio me recibió con un cálido abrazo, tomo mi abrigo (pues el invierno apenas comenzaba) y me insto a entrar en la cocina. El dulce aroma de la comida caliente me motivo a no tardar en cumplir con el deseo de mi pequeña, dentro Nanoha estaba usando un delantal rosa, mi favorito.

"-¡Fate-chan! Llegaste tarde… ¿Dónde estabas?"

"-Chrono me pidió que recogiere a Tarasios* porque Amy estaba ocupada y…"

"-Fate, eso ya lo sé Chrono-kun me lo conto… mi pregunta va después de eso"

"-Ah, es que veras, estaba comprando un regalo para Vivio."

Nanoha cambio esa false expresión de enojo y me mostro una vez más esa dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que yo pensaba era mía, una sonrisa que soñé fuere para siempre solo mía. Ubiere podido quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, observando cada uno de sus sutiles y dulces movimientos mientras seguía con esa sonrisa preparando la cena y contándome que había hecho en mi ausencia. Vivio volvió cinco minutos más tarde con un paquete en sus manos, la sonrisa de Nanoha se torno pícara y me miro divertida.

"-Fate-mama… etoo, Nanoha-mama me ayudo a hacerte esto"

El rostro sonrosado de Vivio es tan dulce como el de su madre, me entrego el pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y fue a esconderse tras Nanoha que le acaricio la cabeza como de costumbre. Yo observe todo con una pequeña sonrisa surcando mi rostro, luego sentí que era tiempo de abrir el paquetico y ver que me había regalado _mi familia_.

Era una pequeña bolsa de lana amarilla con letras rojas donde decía _Fate-mama,_ mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en seguida saque mi dispositivo del bolsillo de mi uniforme para colocarlo en su nuevo _hogar_. Ante mi rostro Vivio se acerco insegura y me abrazo con fuerza, yo acaricie su cabeza tal como Nanoha hace unos segundos, correspondí su cariñoso abrazo y le agradecí llenando de besos su pequeño rostro. La gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Vivio era algo simplemente incomparable, algo hermoso.

Permanecimos así hasta que Nanoha anuncio que era hora de la cena y nos dispusimos a tomar nuestros alimentos.

Comimos animadamente, claro está que Vivio no quería comerse sus verduras y tuve que fingir ponerme triste por ello para que aceptare comer sin hacerles mala cara, ella rio por mi actitud poco madura para hacer que _nuestra_ hija comiere sus vegetales pero no dijo nada al respecto. Luego de la cena era hora de darle mi pequeño detalle a mi niña, me levante y fui al auto donde saque una pequeña caja. Entre nuevamente en la casa y bajo la mirada curiosa de las dos mujeres dueñas de mi corazón la destape.

Vivio se abalanzo emocionada sobre el cachorro que parecía aterrado de vernos, tembló ante el primer contacto y se hizo para atrás en un acto involuntario, más mi pequeña hija solo sonrió y estiro su mano lentamente hasta que sus pequeños dedos rozaron la cabeza del animal, este de dejo tocar inseguro, posteriormente ella empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre la cabeza del cachorro que se acerco para dejarse consentir más cómodamente. No pude evitar sonreír tontamente ante la escena, era simplemente muy bello para esconder mi alegría. Nanoha se acerco a mí sonriendo, me agradeció en un susurro que estremeció mi ser y luego se dedico a mimar al pequeño animal. Por un segundo sentí envidia del cachorro y quise estar en su lugar, después me di cuenta de mi propia insensatez y me uní a la actividad.

Esa noche fui bastante divertida y hubiere deseado que nuca acabaré.

Cerca de las 9 Nanoha-mama mando a la cama a Vivio y pudimos tener un poco de privacidad, seguramente me preguntaría que tal estuvo la misión. A pesar de que Vivio no recordaba nada del _él_ evitábamos tocar ciertos temas frente a ella, en especial los relacionados con el incidente de nuestro encuentro. La misión de la que regresaba tenía que ver precisamente con ese hombre.

Prepare un poco de té en lo que ella terminaba de leerle un cuento a Vivio para que conciliare el sueño.

Posteriormente vertí el contenido en dos tazas y me dirigí a la sala dónde espera pacientemente que ella regresare. No pasaron más de 10 minutos antes que estuviere a mi lado.

"-Fate-chan ¿Qué tal la misión?"

"-Fue extraña, no entiendo porque pidió verme. Lo único que hizo fue decirme cosas que ya sabía"

"-Ya veo, Ne Fate-chan no pienses mucho en ello ¿ok?"

"-De acuerdo… Nanoha… "

"-Fate-chan, Chrono me comento que te descuidaste y Scaglietti te hirió ¿Estás bien?"

Chrono mi querido y _comunicativo_ hermano siempre haciendo que los demás se preocupen por mí más de la cuenta. Ya arreglare contigo.

"-Uh… si, no fue nada solo me rasguño el brazo"

Permanecimos en silencio disfrutando de nuestro té y la mutua compañía.

"-Arf-san se pondrá celosa cuando vea tu regalo Nyhaha"

"-¡Arf! Dios, ¿tú crees Nanoha?"

La mire insegura porque en verdad me había olvidado de mi querida Arf, lo que además me recordaba que era tiempo de hacerle una visita.

"-Apuesto que se sentirá desplazada y…"

"-Nanoha, no creo que Arf se sienta así por un simple cachorro. Además, Vivio adora jugar con Arf…. con su cola, en fin… Arf no es así…"

"-Nyahh Fate-chan eres tan densa…"

Dándome cuenta de cómo había caído en su trampa mi rostro se enrojeció por completo y ella empezó a reírse a buena cuenta, más no me disgustaba que fuere a mis costillas. Poco después su alegría me contagió y empecé a reír de mi misma.

Bardiche arruino el momento.

"Sir, Lindy-san is calling" (_Sir, Lindy-san está llamando)_

"-Gracias Bardiche"

Tome la llamada de mi madre junto a Nanoha, luego de las formalidades necesarias para la ocasión empezó la conversación.

"-Fate… Chrono me ha conta…"

Deje que una larga y lastimera ráfaga de aire escapare de mis pulmones, deteniendo las palabras de mi madre y provocando más risas en Nanoha que coloco su mano sobre su boca para disimular.

"-Solo fue un rasguño estaré bien…"

"-¿Estás segura Fate? Puedo pedirle a Shamal que te revise…"

La voz de Hayate inundo el lugar, aparentemente estaba llamando a Nanoha y esta transfirió la llamada a Bardiche sin consultarme, como resultado estábamos en una _agradable_ conferencia, donde el tema giraba en torno a un simple rasguño que Scaglietti me provocó.

"-Hayate, estoy bien solo es un rasguño no es necesario que Shamal-san me revise"

"-Fate-chan no seas obstinada, acepta la ayuda que Hayate-chan te ofrece"

Esta vez fue Nanoha quien interrumpió mi justificación, sin poder evitarlo caí en su juego nuevamente.

"-Nanoha no soy obstinada, en verdad es solo un rasguño se curará en un par de días y…"

"-Eres una obstinada Fate-chan ¿no te das cuenta que solo nos preocupamos por ti?"

"-No lo soy, Lo comprendo pero es solo un rasguñito pequeño no voy a desangrarme por allí…"

"-Fate-chan obstinada"

"-¡Nanoha!"

No estoy segura cuando tiempo intente sin éxito justificarme más mi madre y Hayate estaban disfrutando ver nuestra pequeña discusión, solo interrumpían para darle la razón a Nanoha en cuanto a lo obstinada que soy. Al final, tuve que aceptar ser revisada por Shamal.

Finalmente la noche acabo y el cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse indicándome que la hora de dormir había llegado. Me levante y camine a mi habitación pues quería ponerme la pijama antes de darle las buenas noches a Nanoha cuando ella me detuvo.

"-Fate-chan etoo, Vivio estuvo practicando unos hechizos el otro día y… bueno tu habitación está un _poco_ destruida…"

"-¡Nanoha! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"- Es que lo olvide…"

"-¿Y por qué no la reparaste"

"-Nyahaha es que eso fue ayer y… ehm… ¿lo olvide?"

"-Entonces debiste decir ayer y no "el otro día, no está bien que siempre estés olvidando las cosas, Nanoha"

"-Nya no seas así Fate-chan mañana hare que lo reparen ¿sí?"

Su expresión justo en ese momento me recordó a Arf cundo rompía alguna cosa y necesitaba que intercediere por ella con Lindy-san.

"-No tengo más opciones"

Ella recupero su tierna sonrisa y me miró con ternura, ó así me lo pareció.

"-Esta noche dormirás conmigo Fate-chan _como en los viejos tiempos_"

Sé que puede sonar tonto pero mi corazón empezó a latir como nunca con esas palabras, no sé bien si fue mi imaginación o la realidad pero me pareció verla sonreír aún más, más tiernamente que nunca antes y luego cogió mi mano como tantas veces antes, pero para mí estúpido y enamorado corazón esa vez fue diferente. Me deje guiar dócilmente y luego de ponerme la pijama deje que ella peinare mi cabello igual que cuando éramos niñas, el reloj marco las 11:30 p.m. y decidimos que era hora de dormir más yo ya no tenía sueño, solo quería que ese maravilloso momento se extendiere por siempre, más mi egoísta petición no fue escuchada y el tiempo siguió corriendo.

Su cama no es tan grande como la que solíamos compartir con Vivio en la sección seis, así que quedamos algo más estrechas y por ende podía tenerla más cerca de mí. Realmente estaba cansada pues cayo dormida (o mejor inconsciente) casi al instante, recuerdo haberme quedado observando su rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, cuando tiempo estuve así no puedo decirlo, solo quería que jamás despertare, que siempre pudiere ver esa pacifica expresión en su rostro, ese era mi deseo. Nanoha luce realmente linda cuando duerme, incluso cuando esta desmayada luce hermosa, recuerdo nuestra primera batalla: gane sin dificultad pues ella para iniciar no tenía ninguna intención de luchar conmigo y claramente era una novata. Después de sellar la Jewel Seed la mire acostada en la hierba con ese pequeño hurón a su lado, vigilando su sueño, pude haber acabado con su existencia si así lo hubiera deseado pero ya tenía lo que había venido a buscar y sinceramente algo dentro de mi me impidió atacarle.

Eran más de las 2 a.m. y yo miraba le techo porque Nanoha se había volteado privándome de la maravillosa vista que tenía antes, luego sin previo aviso sentí sus manos deslizarse sobre mi abdomen y luego se acerco a mí, el calor de su cuerpo rápidamente subió mi propia temperatura y sentí mi corazón estallar cuando en medio de su somnolencia dijo mi nombre, se aferro más a mi cuerpo y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro. Permanecí inmóvil con miedo a tan si quiera respirar y despertarla. Luego de un rato el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella invadió mis sentidos y como si fuere _magia_ me dormí.

El fuerte sol que entraba por la ventana frente a mí me despertó, aún dormida gire en la cama para encontrarme con el piso que recibió mi atontado cuerpo. Seguramente el ruido atrajo a Vivio y Nanoha que me observaban desde el marco de la puerta con preocupación, mejor dicho, Vivio me observaba con preocupación mientras que su madre trataba de contener la risa. Me sonroje y baje la cabeza totalmente avergonzada en tanto mi hija se acerco para darme unas dulces palmaditas en la cabeza, Nanoha no pudo contenerse más y rio a gusto mientras Vivio la miraba sorprendida y yo le dedicaba una llena de falso enojo. Fue un lindo despertar, me hubiera gustado que todos fueren así por el resto de mi vida, más ese no es mi destino.

El desayuno transcurrió en paz, dejando en el olvido mi torpeza y entrando nuestra atención en Vivio que nos contaba cómo iba en la escuela.

Luego de que Nanoha regresare de dejar a Vivio tocaron la puerta, para mi sorpresa eran Hayate junto con Shamal y Signum.

"-Testarossa… ¿es verdad que estas _gravemente_ herida?"

Me sonroje violentamente y todos rieron a mis costillas.

No hable mucho durante la revisión, no me sentía cómoda con el trato que me estaban dando, me sentía como una niña. Shamal termino de revisar mi _herida_ y dictamino que no era nada grave, lo mismo que yo venía repitiendo desde la noche anterior, más nadie me hizo caso. Con ese tema saneado empezamos a hablar de temas menos trascendentales ó eso pensé yo.

"-Ne Nanoha-chan ¿Cómo te van con Yuuno-kun?"

La pregunta de Hayate me cogió totalmente fuera de mí, de haber estado bebiendo mi té lo hubieres escupido y por ende hubiere quedado al descubierto. Sin embargo, mi corazón empezó a doler con intensidad y cada vez más cuando esa frase empezó a repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente, sin pausa. Trate de componer mi rostro que seguramente lucía un poco extraño, fingi que anda pasada aunque solo quería salir de allí.

Signum lo notó, pero yo no lo supe hasta tiempo después.

Hayate siguió hablando.

"-¡Nanoha-chan! No seas mala, ¡cuéntanos!"

"-Nya, no hay mucho que contar Hayate-chan _solo_ estamos saliendo"

Nanoha sonrió como pensé que solo lo hacía para mí.

"-Pero Nanoha-chan esa no es una buena respuesta. No seas tímida anda cuenta cómo van…"

El dolor en mi pecho incrementaba con rapidez, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y me estaba resultando extremadamente difícil mantener mi máscara de tranquilidad. ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme? ¿Por qué no me conto que está saliendo con él?, empezaba costarme respirar normalmente, sentía la misma agonía que hacía años nacer nuevamente en mi pecho, sentí ese dolor renacer y desee con todo mi corazón no estar allí. Trate de calmarme más me era imposible, el dolor era insoportable.

Mi corazón se hizo pedazos una vez más.

"-¿Fate-chan? Te sientes bien?"

"-¿uh?"

"-Nanoha… ¿no le dijiste?"

En medio de mi dolor distinguí su rostro sonriente, una sonrisa que ya no era capaz de calentar mi corazón, esa hermosa sonrisa que ya no podía tocar mi pecho, la misma que ya no era mía. Esa sonrisa que usaba apara disculparse sin palabras, tan dulce.

"-Nyahaha se me olvido"

Hayate, Signum e incluso Shamal se golpearon el rostro con la mano claramente decepcionadas por la actitud infantil que tomó su amiga.

"-Shamal ¿puedes revisar a Nanoha-chan?"

Hayate y Shamal rieron por la carita de cachorro abatido que coloco Nanoha, más Signum permaneció sería, yo por mi tarde seguía consternada. No quería escuchar más, mi corazón no soportaría mucho.

La reunión por fin termino y ese tema no volvió a salir a flote, más era lo único que mis pensamientos albergaban. Imágenes de Yuuno y Nanoha aparecieron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, aparecían y desaparecían constantemente, me torturaba el solo verlos juntos en mi imaginación. ¿Cómo sería cuando los viere en la realidad? Empecé a odiar a Yuuno, los días pasaban y pronto tuve que partir pero mi pecho seguía allí, seguía llenándose de odio. Lo odie por quitarme lo que consideraba mío y me odie a mí misma por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sucedía entre ellos, las miradas, las salidas, todo era tan obvio y yo una idiota que no fue capaz de notarlo.

Pasaron casi dos meses desde ese nefasto día.

Me refugie en mi trabajo para estar lejos de casa y evitar delatarme, ya no era capaz de ver a Nanoha de la misma manera que antes. No podía verle a los ojos sin que ella viera cuando dolor contenían y se preocuparé, aún si ella ya nunca podía ser mía era la persona que mejor me conocía lo cual me imposibilitaba ocultarle nada, a menos que simplemente estuviere muy ocupada con asuntos laborales. Por ello aceptaba cualquier misión que me fuere ofrecida, no me importaba cuanto tiempo tomare o que tan lejos debía viajar, no me importaba nada solo quería concentrarme en algo que no fuere Nanoha, pero de nuevo me resulto imposible.

Pasaron dos meses más.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso pues el ritmo que le había impuesto era simplemente agotador. Mi cerebro estaba aún más agotado pero cuando no estaba buscando la manera de que no me mataren en una batalla volvía a ella, a mi _familia_. A veces me pregunto cómo estarán, si piensan en mí, sí les hago falta, algo que me indique que no era solo una _amiga_ en su vida pero de nuevo pienso en Yuuno, las imágenes de ellos vuelven a materializarse en mi mente y el dolor crece, ese odio sin fundamento que renació en mi pecho se vuelve más fuerte.

Sí Yuuno no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Nanoha… que estupidez Fate, sí él nunca hubiere aparecido en su vida entonces jamás la hubiera conocido y el vacio en su pecho sería aún más grande. Probablemente hubiera logrado reunir las doce joyas y Alicia estaría con vida, entonces Precia no tendría ojos más que para ella. Estaría realmente sola. Aún si no quiero aceptarlo debo agradecerle al inútil de Yuuno por hacer de sumisión la de ella, gracias a él llego a mi vida.

Recuerdo el día que termine por renunciar a la felicidad que nunca podría tener mi corazón, creo que era miércoles, cerca de las 10. Estaba terminando un infirme sobre una misión cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Me pareció raro porque no tenía programada ninguna visita, pensé que podía ser una revisión sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Me levante y abrí con una cálida pero fingida sonrisa en mis labios, para mi sorpresa Signum me devolvía la mirada con calma.

La invite a seguir y nos sentamos en la pequeña sala, me pregunto cómo estaba a lo cual respondí con una tremenda mentira. Me sorprendió no ver a Agito con ella así que le pregunte por la pequeña, me dijo que estaba molestando a Reinforce y como habían trabajo duro la semana anterior quiso dejarla disfrutar de su no tan sana diversión, sonreí cuando mi mente me brindo una idea gráfica de la situación. Seguimos hablando un rato, más no me brindo ninguna pista del porque de su presencia, sinceramente me parecía extraño que estuviere visitándome cuando podía pasar el tiempo con Hayate y los demás.

"-_Sir, Raging Heart is calling, Should I send a busy tone?"_ _(Sir, Raging Heart está llamando, ¿Debería enviar el tono de ocupado?)_

Me paralice por unos segundos pensando que hacer, no podía simplemente obligar a mi dispositivo inteligente a mentir porque Signum notaría que en realidad si estaba evitando a Nanoha, pero por otro lado no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con ella. Me resultaba demasiado doloroso. Lastimosamente no tenía más opciones, así que tome la llamada.

El rostro sonriente de Nanoha apareció en pantalla, por suerte también los ojitos de Vivio me observaron con felicidad, tal vez por ella logre sonreír sinceramente.

"-¡Fate-mama! ¡Fate-mama!"

"-Vivio, ¿Cómo estás?¿Te has estado portando bien verdad?"

Asintió convencida y Nanoha simplemente rió con picardía.

"-¿No habrás destruido mi habitación de nuevo verdad?"

"-¡No! Fate-mama, Vivio ha sido una buena chica. Estoy enseñándole a Thir a dar la patita, Arf me está ayudando."

"- Muy bien Vivio, eso está bien"

Aprecie su rostro sonriente un poco más. Nanoha me conto que Hayate planeaba llevarse Vivio a un parque cercano y que iba tarde así que tuvimos que decirnos adiós, quedamos las dos (Signum pero se me olvido su presencia por unos minutos). Luego del interrogatorio normal post misión me reclamo por mi ausencia, trata de disculparme torpemente. Me escude en mi exceso de trabajo para ocultar mis verdaderas razones, ella notó la tristeza de mis ojos pero enseguida lo justifique con cansancio. No insistió más.

Signum permanecía en silencio observando nuestra interacción.

"-Fate-chan hay algo que quiero contarte, como siempre olvido decirte las cosas y eres la última en enterarte… etoo, para variar un poco tú serás la primera está vez"

Debí intuir que era algo grande, importante, algo que no necesitaba oír pero mis instintos fallaron y solo atine a asentir tontamente con mi sonrisa falsa nunca dejando mis labios.

"-Etoo… es sobre… veras… Yuuno-kun me ha pedido que sea su esposa, sé que es algo repentino pero… acepte"

Me paralice por completo incluso mi rostro quedo tensado con esa falsa sonrisa mientras mi interior moría, el dolor que se apodero de mi pecho en ese instante es indescriptible jamás pensé que simples palabras pudieran acabar conmigo. Estaba totalmente destruida, podía sentir los latidos vacios de mi corazón, tan débiles.

Pensé que en cualquier momento caería para no levantarme nunca, desee no estar allí, quise buscar una excusa para salir corriendo pero mi cerebro cuerpo se negaba a obedecer esa pequeña parte de mi que aún no se ahogaba en el dolor. Escuchaba su voz en la distancia llamándome con preocupación, entonces reaccione y puse la mejor cara que pude componer en ese instante. Aún no comprendo de donde saque energía para cometer el acto más hipócrita de mi vida.

"-Nanoha, te felicito… gracias por dejarme ser la primera en saberlo"

"-Fate-chan me pegaste un buen susto, parecías ida ¿Segura que no te has estado esforzando demasiado?"

Trate de hablar más nada salió.

Signum vino a mi rescate.

"-Nanoha, creo que tanta emoción afecto a Testarossa, ha estado trabajando como esclava y le recomendaron abstenerse de emociones fuertes. Felicitaciones por el compromiso, ahora llevare a esta rubia con el médico, después puedes hablarle de nuevo"

"-Gracias Signum-san por favor asegúrate que descanse al menos hoy. Ah y otra cosa etoo, ¿Puedes pedirle que sea mi madrina?, es que no quiero olvidarlo y que luego me reclame…"

"-De acuerno, nos vemos Nanoha."

Afortunadamente esas palabras se oyeron tan distantes en mi cerebro que parecían más un sueño, un muy mal sueño. Sonreí con la esperanza que al abrir los ojos Signum no estaría allí, todo eso nunca hubiere tenido lugar y probablemente yo estuviera durmiendo en el piso de mi habitación.

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que era verdad.

Nanoha se casaría con Yuuno y me pedía a mí ser su madrina.

No fui capaz de decir nada en mi defensa, mis barreras estaban completamente destruidas. Signum se acerco a mí y sin pedirme ninguna explicación (no era necesaria) me abrazo permitiéndome llorar en su hombro, lloré hasta que sentí no tener más lagrimas, lloré por ella y por el amor que nunca podría brindarle, lloré por ser extremadamente cobarde, lloré por no aceptar mis sentimientos antes y luchar por alcanzar un trozo de felicidad a su lado, lloré porque mi vida era una gran y horrible mentira.

Signum no se aparto de mí un solo segundo, escucho con paciencia mis lamentos y no pregunto más de los que yo le hice saber en medio de mi estado.

Sí amaba a mi mejor amiga, la amaba desde hacía mucho.

Desde el día que vis sus ojos Azul-violeta por primera vez mi corazón experimento ese cálido sentimiento que no existía más que en mis recuerdos, unos recuerdos prestados.

Ahora, nada de eso existía más, Nanoha se casaría con Yuuno, Nanoha le pertenecería a Yuuno.

No sé en qué punto me dormí pero cuando desperté esta oscuro afuera y Signum seguía allí con un vaso de té en las manos, me ofreció un poco. Lo tome sin ganas, bebí un poco. Espere pacientemente que ella me inundare con preguntas más no sucedió, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Bardiche me notifico que eran cerca de las 7 y la cena con el supervisor del 5 piso estaba lista. Signum se levanto y antes de salir me hablo.

"-Testarossa, nunca vas a saber que es la felicidad sí no te atreves a buscarla"

E quede inmóvil, en la soledad de mi despacho. Talle mis ojos con mis mano libre y me maquille un poco para ocultar la mala cara que tenía, salí rumbo a la reunión con mi cabeza dándole vueltas a las palabras de la guerrera. Durante toda la velada, incluso ahora sigo pensando en ellas, pero soy demasiado insegura para atreverme a confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Además, ya es muy tarde.

Prefiero tener la amistad de Nanoha a arriesgarme a perder incluso ese cariño.

En un par de horas la mujer que amo, posiblemente la única que supo llegar a mi corazón y sacarme del mar de oscuridad en el que me encontraba será de alguien más.

¿Me pregunto si algún día el dolor en mi pecho se irá?

Probablemente no.

Estoy sola.

Sé que no pertenezco a este mundo por eso no me es posible ser feliz, no puedo pedir más de lo que se me da porque yo simplemente no debo existir.

¿Debí morir en la guarida de Scaglietti?

¿Debí dejar que los rebeldes de Pandora* me asesinaren?

¿Debí permitir esa bomba estallar en Tannis* y desaparecerme junto al planeta?

No, debí ser menos cobarde, debí luchar por mi _felicidad._

Ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarme más dolor, tampoco puedo faltar a este compromiso.

_Si solo hubiera podido decirte el sentimiento cálido que mi corazón albergaba para ti, si me estuviera permitido ser una persona normal, entonces solo por un segundo me hubiera gustado soñar con un mundo para ti. Un mundo donde la palabra dolor no existiría, un mundo donde tu amor pudiera sanar la heridas que mi cobardía provoco en mi pecho. Ese mundo donde mi sonrisa fuera tu sol._

3

2

1

***Tarasios: Nombre del hipotético primogénito de Chrono, es griego por si se lo preguntaban, y es griego por el mismo Chrono.**

***Pandora: Nombre de un planeta donde se desarrolla la acción de un videojuego que se llama **_**Borderlands.**_

***Tannis: Nombre de la científica desquiciada, pero buena persona de **_**Borderlands**_**.**

**Ok, esta concluido, en lo personal estoy satisfecha se que aún me falta un montón por mejorar pero son raras las ocasiones en que me siento feliz de terminar algo, por lo general no leo mis trabajos luego de escribirlos, siento que siendo yo la autora no puedo tener una opinión suficientemente objetiva, pero esta historia me gusto mucho. Me sentí cómoda escribiendo y no tuve las famosas caídas de inspiración así que haciendo una evaluación general estoy complacida con mí misma.**

**Espero les gustare.**

**Ah y dejes sus comentarios. Me estaba animando a hacer algo con Nanoha pero tengo otros proyectos que terminar, claro que si viene una ola de inspiración le hare campito a la idea.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
